Untitled
by Rymi
Summary: L and Light meet during an investigation... I suck at summaries so just R&R. Rating will go up in later chapters. AU,LxGirl!Light
1. Introducing Yagami Light

It's my first fic in years and also my first Death Note fic, so be gentle. Also I couldn't think a name so suggestions are welcomed.

It will be LxLight in some point but not just yet

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, damn it…

Spoilers: Not much really, L's name in some point, but is there actually somebody who doesn't already know it?

Warnings: Gender switch, and it's totally AU. English isn't my first language so I'm warning you…

* * *

**Introducing Yagami Light**

It had been raining for days and the streets had turned into rivers. There was no dry place left in the busy city of Tokyo. A young woman stood in front of her school's main door under the shelter while looking at the downpour. Around her other students left while talking and laughing. Their colorful umbrellas seemed to be the only things that weren't grey. Even the yellow and red leaves of the trees seemed grey and colorless, dead. The sky was covered by grey and black clouds. She could hear the far a way sound of thunder.

She pushed her long, pianist fingers through her autumn-colored hair and sighed. She too had had colorful umbrella when she had entered the building at morning. During the day it had disappeared from her locker. She wasn't really all that surprised but that would not help right now. She had contemplated whether to walk or not and she had decided to wait little to see if the rain would ease because it would take at least fifteen minutes to reach her home, even if she ran. And in that time she would be drenched and she did not want to risk getting sick, especially because there would be test in next week. She couldn't afford to get sick for she had to study. Even thought, she thought bitterly, she would ace her exams whether she studied or not.

She wasn't egoistical, not really, more like realistic. She knew she was smarter than most of her age, actually smarter than people average. She looked at the world slightly differently from the others and that slight difference made her withdraw herself from the others. Oh, she did have friends, well at least people she hang out with, but that didn't stop her from feeling lonely. Lonely and bored, for even if she did have many friends, it wouldn't have mattered, because she wouldn't be able to have a decent conservation with them. They were simply too stupid she thought wincing. And as soon as the thought registered in to her mind, she regretted it. She wasn't supposed to feel superior, for that would only complicate her life in future.

She was startled out of her thoughts when somebody bumped her in their haste. She sighed, almost wishfully and then concentrated on her dilemma. It seemed that the rain would not stop anytime soon but she still hesitated. Her only option was to walk but yet she stayed right there without moving a muscle. Looking around her, she noticed that she was only one remaining in the school grounds. Even the teachers had already left.

The world around her seemed to match completely to her feelings and mood. The grey, which surrounded everything had long time ago got hold of her heart and mind. Her everyday life was becoming so dull, that she hardly could bother anymore. Her only enjoyment was solving her father's cases behind his back. Hacking to his compute wasn't all that hard and she had long ago learned how to help in solving without being noticed, at least by her father's superiors. Her father knew exactly what his older daughter was doing, but he couldn't really stop her, for without her many cases would have been left unsolved.

That's right; her father was chief investigator working for NPA, Yagami Soichiro. He was senior officer and lived a very busy life. Sometimes it could be days that she didn't even see him for he got home so late home that she was already asleep and left before she was awake. It was also to help him, not only the little excitement that drove her to solve the cases. She truly loved and admired her father. It may have disappointed her mother, Yagami Sachiko, that she was keener to her father's work than becoming perfect wife in future. As much as she appreciated her mother, she knew that that would not be her fate. She wasn't like her mother, gentle, loving, forgiving and more than anything, patient. She could not picture herself cleaning the house and preparing food for her husband. She was too strong willed to submit to anybody. Of course she had tried to make her mother happy and learned everything a good wife should know. Luckily she had a younger sister whom reminded more her mother.

Yagami Sayu was few years younger than she was and as gentle and loving as their mother. She loved her sister dearly but sometimes she couldn't help thinking that she was too placid. Sayu was always happy and she was always trying to please everybody. She wasn't too different in that point from her older sister, for she also tried to please everybody though they had different reasons. Sayu just wanted everybody be happy and so she did everything she could to help others. Her sister in the other hand, as awful as it sounded, pleased others so she could use them when needed. And as long as she acted as a perfect daughter, friend and student she could live her life without too many problems and enemies. Of course she couldn't live her life without annoying people for humans are jealous and her ability to succeed in anything she tried did not help her at all.

And thus she had come to notice that her umbrella had been stolen. And now she was stuck under shelter at school. Cursing whatever god or gods there were she raised her black jacket's collar in a desperate hope of not getting totally drenched. Her reddish-brown eyes were dull as she made final check around her, but there was nothing she could use as a replacement umbrella. Under the jacket she only had her school uniform and once again she found herself wishing she could wear pants like boys did. The skirt she was wearing did not cover very much, even thought she had not shortened it like some girls did. Sighing she left her shelter and started to run.

**LxL**

When she arrived home she was totally soaked. She said the traditional "Tadaima" while taking of her shoes without expecting answer as the house was dark and it usually meant her mother was out shopping and her sister was out with her friends. So she was surprised to hear the answer call from the upstairs. As she came to kitchen she saw her little sister coming down. Sayu gasped as she saw her sister and ran to bathroom to get her towel.

"What happened?" Sayu asked in wonder. "Didn't you have an umbrella when you left at morning?"

She smiled little as she tried to dry her hair. "I did, but it would seem somebody needed it more than I did." She noticed that the water dripping from her clothes was making a puddle in the floor. She quickly went upstairs to her room to chance her clothes. Sayu, after drying the water, rushed to her sister's room. She knocked the closed door and the door was opened instantly. Her sister was already dressed. Damn, she was fast.

Still drying her waist long hair she stepped aside to let Sayu inside. Then she frowned. "Weren't you supposed to be at your friend's place?" She threw the towel to back of the chair and adjusted her black long-sleeved shirt. The light blue jeans were tight and made her look even longer than she already was. She had always been tall for a girl, but it was until her body had matured that she started to look good. Her beautiful face was free from makeup as she couldn't bother with it.

"She had to go to see her grandparents," Sayu said lightly. She had always admired her sister who seemed simply too perfect to exists. She of course knew that she was nowhere near as good as she was but she liked to think there was some other quality that made her likeable. She was pretty, not drop-dead gorgeous as her sister was, but still pretty enough. She looked at her sister who didn't seem to be listening.

"Light?"

Yagami Light looked at her sister as if surprised to see her and then smiled. "Sorry, I zoned out little. You were saying?"

Sayu shook her head. "It's nothing." She bit her lip and looked at her sister speculatively. "I know you must be busy and all," she started hesitantly, "but could you help me with my homework? I still don't get math."

Light looked at her sister who was looking at her with the puppy-eyes. Sighing Light nodded. "Yay!" Sayu ran out of her room and Light yelled after her: "After dinner!"

Sighing once again she shook her head amused. Then she sat down her chair and started to do her own homework. It wasn't very hard, but there was a lot to do. No matter how smart she was, she still couldn't write faster than any normal human being.

**LxL**

Light sat on her chair after the dinner and the study-session with Sayu watching TV with a little enthusiasm. She was watching an old re-run from 1980s and she was as bored as ever. She was contemplating whether to go to sleep early or not, when the episode was cut off by extra news.

"An atrocious murder has taken place in Tokyo. A body of young woman was found in the trashcan near the police station. The police are not commenting yet but the eyewitness has confirmed that the body was badly mutilated. It would seem that the killer has marred her all over, expect her face."

The news anchor kept on describing the situation as a short video clip was shown. Corpses face was shown shortly. She had been a pretty dark-haired girl. In the corner of her eye was a big beauty mark and for some reason Light felt that she should know the woman but she couldn't pinpoint exactly where she had seen her before.

She heard how her father's cell phone went off. Mr. Yagami spoke quietly and then she heard him say goodbye to her mother as he left to work. She knew it must have something to do with the news but she also knew that she wouldn't get anything useful in a couple of days to work with. She smiled little as she knew that her boredom was over, at least for a while. She suppressed the guilt she had from her thoughts quickly. She did feel bad for the woman and she wished, as she had many times before, that she had a power to kill all the criminals, but this was her chance to relive some of the boredom she felt and she would not give up on that.

Not really feeling tired she decided to check out on the internet if there was something new about the case but she was not disappointed when she didn't find anything. The possibility had been small in the first. She sat in front of her computer frowning. Her thoughts were running and she was trying to come up theories but eventually she gave up as she had too little to work with. Sighing she went to shower, trying to forget the case for now seeing how she wouldn't be able to sleep at night if the thoughts plagued her mind. In an attempt to forget she took her school book and started to study for her up-coming exams.

Her tedium would come to an end soon.

* * *

Reviews are welcomed and wished!


	2. Introducing L

I'm back again! Sorry for the wait, I spent last week in summer cottage and there was neither internet nor even computer anywhere near… But it was absolutely lovely!

**deathnotenolfan-codegeasslover: ** Thank you for commenting

**akatsuki-tenshi-kitsune:** Thank you for commenting as well

**NX-Loveless-XN: **Thank you. English is in fact my third language seeing how Finland is bilingual country though my English is better than my Swedish, at least I think so.

**lil joker: **Thank you for commenting and for pointing out my mistake. I have fixed it. Even though Light is a girl in my story I still think him as a man.

**Blanca Rosa: **Thank you for a long comment. No, it does not involve the death note which is actually a shame 'cause I like Ryuk… English is still my third language (see NX-Loveless-XN). I will try to develop the case more but I do not know just jet where this case is going…

I love you all ^^

AN: We do not use miles so I have no idea what they mean...

* * *

**Introducing L**

It was sunny Thursday afternoon in London, which was a rare occurrence in itself but the fact that it hadn't been raining in the past month was more than enough to frighten a lesser man. Old men in bubs were telling stories about old times when the drought had destroyed their crops and how people had starved to death. Younger people just rolled their eyes and let them tell their tales.

The abnormal weather did not seem to affect people living in a big manor in Winchester little bit over 100 kilometers from London to southwest. Above the huge wooden door with embroidery was a text written by big, black old English letters: Wammy's House. The manor itself was grand and it could be seen kilometers away. Its grey walls rose dozens of meters above the ground. In all, the manor was not very welcoming nor was it very nice to look at. People living near it knew that it was an orphanage and so they couldn't care less. Still there were rumors. One said that the house was actually government's facility where they trained the child soldiers; other said that it was in reality a mad house for young but insane children.

Yet none of these rumors did came anywhere near the truth for it was too impossible to believe. In that unattractive house lived young children that were brought all over England there, not because of insanity but for their ingenious minds. All residents of Wammy's house were considered smarter than average people. After being orphaned they were brought to this particular orphanage because in Wammy's house their potential was realized and encouraged.

Not all of the resident's were equal for even geniuses have differences. Some were good in math, others in languages and some in arts. Their abilities were trained and they fought daily to conquer their weaknesses. Along these studies, their bodies were also taken care of. Everyday they practiced with the teacher different martial arts and learned how to fight both armed and unarmed. This might have been reason for some of the rumors.

But the manor hide within itself even greater secret. This secret was sitting in the dark room in front of numerous screens his black eyes staring at the monitors. He was sitting in the floor his legs against his torso and he was holding a spoon in his right hand, in his right hand's fingers, to be précis. The little piece of strawberry cake disappeared into his mouth in almost absent-minded fashion as he kept reading.

He had been reading for hours but he did not show any sings of getting bored nor getting tired. His eyes looked straight ahead and not even once strayed away from their target. Neither the black under his eyes which came from too little sleep nor his unhealthy eating habits hindered his work anyway, it was actually the opposite. It was his dreams that made working harder for in his sleep he could not lie to himself and he did not want to feel the loneliness that plagued him in his dreams. While awake he could easily lie to himself that his work was enough for him, that the other humans were unnecessary and only interfered with his life and complicated his normal rhythm.

When hours had gone he suddenly leaned forward and his huge but lifeless eyes widened even further. Then his thin lips turned into little smile and he started to write furiously. When he finally straightened, even thought still staying in that peculiar position, he pushed his fingers through the black messy hair of his with no intention of trying to arrange it neatly. He then stood up still staying in that crouched position. He was wearing loose white long-sleeved shirt and baggy jeans that looked too big. He was skinny, even malnourished but anybody that knew him was aware that that was not true. He was able to consume more food in an hour than normal person in a day, but not normal and healthy food, no, just different kind of sweets: cakes, candies, cookies, strawberries, especially strawberries. His absolute favorite food was strawberry cake with extra strawberries and whipped cream. But underneath than skinniness he was made of steel. His emotions did not have any kind of power over him and his body was a highly trained killing machine not that he often had to take on somebody as he prefer working behind the scenes.

Quietly he walked bare footed to the wooden door that shut him in the darkness of the room. The light from the monitors illuminated the room and as he walked no sound was heard except silent humming of the computers. After the last look behind him he walked out of the room and shut the door behind him.

**L&L**

Still no sound was heard as he trailed towards the living room. The corridors were dark as were most of the rooms. The night had come as everyday and as always; he was surprised to notice the time. He had lost the track of time but he did not feel tired, not the least even though the big clock on the wall stroke twelve times. His dark eyes were as lifeless as ever but they were also very alert and nothing escaped from them. Even the tiniest dust in the paintings was not missed, not even in the dark.

He opened the door with his thumb and index finger as he always did. The room was dark apart from the small light in the far corner of the room where an old man was sitting in the old and worn-out armchair book in his hands. Even though he made no noise the old man looked up immediately as he stepped in. The man's face was wrinkled but it was also very soothing to look at. He had kind and wise eyes that seemed to look right through everything. The small smile in his face spoke volumes about his feelings for the younger man. He was proud of him but yet at the same time he worried for him and wished all well for the man who had done more for the humankind than anybody had before him.

"Would you like to have something? A piece of cake perhaps?" the old man asked kindly not bothering to ask about young man's work for he knew that if he was not ready, he wouldn't have come out of his room yet. Without waiting answer the man rose from his chair and surprisingly swiftly walked to the door that would open to the corridor that would lead to the kitchen. The young man looked emotionlessly after the man that had raised him after his parents had died.

He sat down on the chair near the fireplace where a fire was burning. The fire lightened the room as well as warmed it up. It was still only early autumn but the manor was cold even during the hottest summer day. He pulled his legs closer to his torso to sit in his normal position. He started nibbling his thump as he stared at the fire. He didn't look away as the plate was put down on the table before him but he did stop nibbling so he could eat. Absently, not really focusing on his food he sighed.

The old man looked at him worried but did not say anything for the young man wouldn't understand nor appreciate his concern. When he had eaten the young man put down his spoon and looked at the grey-haired man shortly as a thank you before turning towards the fire once again. The fire wasn't really all that interesting but he did not have anything batter to do in that very moment. No, he was bored again. His work soothed away some of the boredom but nothing truly interesting had happened for months. It was as the world was suddenly at peace and no crimes, not even little ones were made. He was forced to look through cases that would soon be expired. None of them were anything big or anything hard, just routine.

Of course he didn't do his job for his own enjoyment but for the sake of the humans because the justice must prevail. But in quiet moments of his boredom he was forced to admit that he wouldn't have enjoyed his life even as much as he did now, which wasn't all that much, if the cases weren't even little challenging. But the quiet periods were simply boring. They didn't really annoy him seeing how he wasn't easily annoyed but they did take their toll. He was more tired during these bouts of time and he did not like it. As much as he hated his thoughts, he did hope that something big would happen soon.

**L&L**

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he almost didn't notice that the old man next to him started to speak. But only almost, as he hardly ever missed anything.

"I have information about a crime in Japan. It is said to be a simple hate crime but the man that sent the data clearly believed that the victim might be only the first one of many."

"Serial killer?" There was a slight flicker of interest in the young man's empty eyes.

"That's what he said. It would seem that the killer left a note that indicates that the victim wouldn't be the last one. He also said that the NPA wouldn't probably make any big deal of it, at least not until more victims would start appearing. He also said that the probability of the police being able to catch the criminal is very low for there seems to be no leads to follow."

The old man, Watari as he was known to the rest of the world, was going to continue but he noticed that the dark haired genius was no longer listening. He could almost hear the young man thinking. He was biting his thumb again, as he always did when he was in deep thought. Suddenly he raised his head and looked straight at the old man.

"I would like to see the information if possible. I can't make any decisions before seeing if there is something worthwhile of investigating."

Even though his words were careful, he knew that there must be something special about the case. Watari wouldn't have brought it up otherwise. Even though it could not be seen in his face, he was pleased. Not happy, for he was hardly ever happy, but satisfied yes. L, the world's creates detective had finally something useful to do. The secret of the orphanage would come to the light again.

Unlike one might think being L did not bring him any kind of satisfaction. He got very little joy of being known all over the world. He would have preferred to be unknown to the people but the fame helped him when working with the police forces throughout the world. His only coal was to bring justice every where he went. He did not care about the humans and he was ready to sacrifice others in his attempt to catch the criminals if must. He wasn't ruthless nor coldblooded monster but he did not live in the same world as the most humans. He found it very hard to care about people he knew so how could he have cared about the strangers?

He was startled out of his thoughts when Watari brought paper folder to him. After quickly reading through the papers, L looked at the old man.

"Could you please arrange the trip to Japan? It has been a while since I last visited there."

The old man nodded and left L in his thoughts. Little smile came to his thin lips as he looked at the folder in his hands. And exactly twelve hours earlier a young Japanese girl had come to same conclusion:

His tedium would come to an end tomorrow.

* * *

Review please!


	3. A Coincidence or A Fate

**deathnoteno1fan-codegeasslover: **Thank you for commenting. Sorry it took so long.

**NOROtwo: **Thank you.

**Anime-StarWars-fan-zach: **Thank you. Hope it will stay interesting ^^

**Yami-no-Hikari-7: **Thank you.

**anon: **Thank you. I know it isn't done often and this is actually the reason I decided to write one. I really like them.

**unknown: **I didn't really think about the name… But now that you mention it I do prefer Light as a name to a girl… Otherwise I think I like Raito more… Thank you for commenting

**Merrymow: **Now, it would seem… I had almost forgotten about this 'cause school has been killing me… I have couple days off now and I decided to continue… Thank you for reminding me ^^'

AN: To all of you who have read my story… Sorry for taking so long… But here it is, chapter 3:

* * *

**A Coincidence or a Fate?**

She was frustrated, more than words can tell. She was sitting in her bed and staring at the wall without really seeing it. Frustrated, no, more like majorly pissed. She had been investigating the murder of the girl on her own, not that, she had to admit, it had done any good. There had been just too little to work with. But she had been enjoying herself. And then, she had come back home from school and she had opened her computer and hacked the file and there it was, black in white, that the investigation of the murder of Shimazu Riko had been suspended do the lack of the information.

In back of her mind, Light really wished that her disappointment was born from the fact that a murderer was going to walk out of it without any punishment, but if she was honest to herself, and she always was, she knew that the true reason was that she was back to her dull life with the school as only entertainment. She had been having fun.

Though the name, as well as the face of the girl, no older than Light herself, was familiar but she simply couldn't remember. It bothered her, she usually didn't forget about people, about anything. She thought over the information she had about her. Shimazu Riko, 18 years old, the only child of Shimazu Koji and Naomi. She had been in third year in high school in one of the nicest high schools of area. She had played piano. Popular in her school but no boyfriend. There was absolutely nothing to explain why she had been murdered in such brutal way.

And then there was the note. Well, not really a note, more like a message graved into the flesh of dying girl, as the doctor who had done the autopsy had noted. Light couldn't understand why they had stopped the investigation when there had been a clear warning that it would happen again. 'Pretty, but not Her' had the cuts said in English. She was also shocked when she noticed that nobody had paid any attention to that. She had decided to do something about it but it was too late now. It was moments like these that she wondered whether the NPA was run by idiots.

Throwing closest object, being the innocent hairbrush next to her, to the farthest corner in her attempt to cool herself she rose and crapped her jacket. Before leaving she picked up the brush and put it in the right place without really noticing. Just as she was about to walk out of her room she realized what she had done. If anything she was more pissed that she had been earlier. She really was hopeless.

**L&L**

He was sitting in crouched position of his in front of the computer black eyes blank. He had known that the police was incompetent but he hadn't realized that it was this bad. Maybe he should have guessed. Stretching his hand he tried to crab a candy but his hand didn't connect anything. Alarmed he turned and noticed that he had no candy left. Quickly, more quickly than one would expect, he rose from his chair and walked towards the kitchen. Opening and closing the cupboards he went through the kitchen. When closing the last door his eyes were bugger than ever before and he was trembling.

L, the most famous detective in the history of the world, or at least the real world, was panicking. There was no sugar left in no form, not even sugar cubes were found anywhere. In strangled voice he called for Watari but there was no answer. No sugar, no Watari. He tried to calm himself and think rationally. Wasn't he famous for his ability to think straight during the hardest time? He could do it.

Reaching for his cell phone he called Watari. There was no answer. Plan A had failed. There was always plan B. He walked towards Watari's bedroom. He always had something in case of something like this would happen. But there was none seeing how he had emptied it during his last crisis. There went Plan B. Plan C. He hated plan C. But he needed chocolate. It made him feel better, even if the Japanese police frustrated him. When he got chocolate, he would realize he was L, he didn't need the police, the police needed him. But right now, he had no chocolate and he was frustrated. Absentmindedly he made a note that if his capability to feel was at the level of normal human, he would be majorly pissed. But now he needed chocolate.

And that was why he found himself walking the busy streets of Tokyo in an attempt to find a bakery or a café. He needed chocolate muffins. And strawberry smoothie. And… L stopped thinking when his stomach started to growl too much. He was supposed to be imperceptible.

**L&L**

Was this guy for real? Light had to stop herself from rolling her eyes and sighing as she stood in a queue in a little nice café she visited often with her friends. She had been walking around the city for hours trying to make the frustration away, but it had been useless. She was still pissed and absolutely everything was annoying her. The smell of the fresh baked muffins and cakes, the laughter of the other customers, the crying of the baby, everything. But the guy in front of him was in his own league. He had been ordering different kinds of sweets for ten minutes now and he showed no signs of stopping anytime soon. The woman behind the desk was almost crying in her attempt to stay in the man's pace. The other customers had started to stare at the weird looking man but he didn't seem to notice. There had been a long queue behind her but most had already given up.

Why she was still standing there was a mystery to even her. She really didn't like sweets and the coffee the place sold was awful. She wasn't even hungry. But somehow looking at the man in front of him ordering all kinds of sweet things, multiple of them, she was starting to feel better. The childishly excited expression he had on his face was taking the frustration away.

Light was brought out of her thoughts as the man said that that would be all in a rueful voice. It had been twenty minutes and even if the man had helped her irritation there was no way she was letting him get away from making her wait twenty minutes for her drink. So she put on her pretties smile and added in sweetest voice "And one coffee, please."

As the man turned to look at her she was shocked to see his eyes. It wasn't the size, even thought she had never seen so big eyes before, nor was it the color, no, it was the emptiness that shocked her. As the man proceeded to raise his eyebrow inquiringly she just smiled.

"There is no way you would make a lady wait for twenty minutes and not pay for her, right?"

Light tilted her head lightly to right in the way she had seen her friends do many time. Sure, they had been trying to hit on a guy but surely it was acceptable in this situation as well. She watched as he blinked his owlish eyes and then nodded at the lady behind the desk in acceptance. Light smiled at the man while thinking at the same time that she should pay more attention to her friends when they were flirting. It could come handy, even if the man in front of him wasn't something that normally was called good-looking.

Light noticed, to her surprise, that she actually preferred the man to all those who had tried to win her over. He was unique, not something one would see every day and it made her wonder who the man was and where he was from. She was astonished when she heard him speak. She was sure he would have just paid her drink and left it at that for the man did not seem the type to socialize much.

"Would you mind joining me then? I would say you owned it to me."

She was about to point out that he owned her more but decided against it. Her competitive nature was surfacing again and, seeing how she had been told million times, that the guys didn't like girls who were too strong willed, she forced her words back and just nodded. Not that she really cared what the man thought of him. He wasn't attracted to the man, not even little. So why was she agreeing to this, she wondered as she walked towards the table with her coffee. Maybe she was intrigued whether the man was really going to eat all the food. Yes, that was it. Nothing more, nothing less.

**L&L**

He had been happily, well not really _happi_ly, but still, ordering all kinds of sweet cakes when he had realized there was no way he was going to be able carry it all back. He did notice the woman's face when he stopped. He had never seen as relieved person in his life, he noted in amused. And the terror on her face as the woman behind her talked. He had been aware somebody had been standing behind him but he hadn't really cared.

As he turned around the words he had meant to say died in his mouth. It wasn't really the face, thought he did admit that this woman before her was probably one of the prettiest one in the world, nor was it the smile, which would have stopped lesser man's heart. No, it was her eyes, those brown eyes that, he was sure, would be like blood in certain light. They were pretty, just as pretty as the rest of the woman, but it wasn't that that made him speechless. It was the dullness and despair in her eyes that stopped him. It was like watching a mirror. He blamed the lack of sugar in his disability to form any word so he just raised his eyebrow in question.

The answer was acceptable and had he been somebody else he would have felt sorry but he was L and little things like this didn't matter. But he was also a polite person, even if it was empty politeness, and he nodded. From the corner of his eye he noticed how the woman behind the desk almost ran in attempt to get away from him. These humans amused him.

But he was angry at himself for freezing earlier and so he did something he had not thought of doing even in his wildest dreams, not that he dreamed a lot. Dreams were not for him. He asked her to join him. Later, when in solitude in his hotel room he would curse himself for being stupid but now he was stuck in the situation he had created himself. Because of the sugar, he reminded himself.

He was even more surprised when the woman accepted his invitation. He was more than aware that he was in no way attractive and he knew the reason he had given was probably the worst of the history of the bad reasons. He did notice that the other wanted to say something put pulled back. Maybe she wasn't just brainless beauty. But if it was so, then why had she accepted. She was starting to interest him, even if only a little bit.

"So," he started feeling more uncomfortable than he remember ever having felt, "may I know the name of the one who swindled a coffee from me?" He was quiet a moment and then added absentmindedly more to himself than the woman in front of: "Should I call the police?"

When he realized what he had said he cringed inside. He should start thinking before talking. Watari was used to his blunt way of speaking but others probably didn't like the straightforwardness. It was polite if nothing else. To his surprise, once again, she laughed. He liked her laughter. It was like a spring after a long and cold winter. It was like chocolate. Where was his muffin?

"Yagami Light and I do hope you can forgive me Mr.…?"

"Just call me Ryuzaki, Yagami-san"

It was one of his most used pseudonyms and he had gotten fond of it over the years. Yagami Light. The name sounded familiar. Where had he heard it before? Yagami, Yagami… Ah, the useless police. He reached for his spoon and took the firs bite of his chocolate-strawberry cake. It was delicious. He noticed that she look at him rather weirdly but shrugged it off. It might have the way he was holding his spoon, between his thumb and index finger, or the look of absolute bliss that came to his face as he first tasted the sugary flavor or…

"I don't mean to insult you, but wouldn't it be better to sit properly?"

…Or that. He had pulled his legs towards his against his torso in the way he preferred. He just tilted his head and blinked his eyes.

"My reasoning ability would drop dramatically if I did" he said monotonously. He noticed her exasperated expression but didn't do anything. She was about to say something, he knew it, but exactly that moment the TV that somebody had put louder took their attention.

"It has been confirmed that a new victim of the Ripper has been found. The body is in the same condition as the earlier victim. The police refuse to comment."

There was no picture this time but it matter. L's mind started to work again. "The Ripper" as the public had named him, do the slash wounds, was back and the police had no other choice but to take the case back. He looked at the woman opposite him. There was something in her eyes that intrigued him but now was not the time for this. He had to get home to investigate but how to do it without raising any suspicions. It wouldn't be polite to rush of after inviting her to join him. He was saved by the woman.

"I'm sorry, I just remembered that I was supposed to meet my friend and I'm already late. Thank you for the coffee and company, Ryuzaki-san."

Yagami Light bowed him and left quickly. He looked after her. There was something weird about her. He would have to investigate her when he had time. But now, he had to hurry home. He took the bags full of different kind of cakes and walked out of the café. Let the fun begin.

**L&L**

The guy was weird, there was no way denying that but somehow he interested her. And annoyed, if she was once again honest with herself. There was no way of knowing which emotion would win eventually. But for now she would put up with him. She looked at the man opposite her and almost chocked to her coffee. There was no way that man, Ryuzaki, was sitting in that weird position, no; it was only her mind playing tricks. She knew that the man had recognized her name from somewhere; she had seen the slight flicker in his eyes.

She wasn't really buying his comment about his sitting position but then again it could have been the truth. She was just about to say something, because this time she wasn't able to control herself when she was saved by the news. They looked at the TV screen and she felt the excitement spark within herself again. She had to get home so she would be ready when the information was brought in. But before that she had to get away from Ryuzaki. Their eyes met for a moment and Light knew she would have to be the first one to do anything. So she hastily said something about friend and left. She could feel his eyes on her but she did not look back. She probably wouldn't meet him ever again so it didn't really matter. She let little smile grace het face as she almost ran towards her home. Let the fun begin.

* * *

Comments are still loved ^^


End file.
